


【黑及】赤城千叶

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru





	【黑及】赤城千叶

简介：长大后的三个人的故事，关于过去留念与昨日开放的花，一个男人无法做出抉择。  
警告：人设身份有捏造，开放性结局大家自由心证。

黑尾急匆匆在街道上奔跑着，昨夜刚下过雪，一堆堆白积在路边还没有化开，呼出的热气变为渺渺白雾，消失于灰色的天空。油柏马路安安静静，偶尔有汽车与他擦肩而过，驶向他背后未知的道路。  
黑尾一直跑一直跑，直到累得再也抬不动腿，他停下来，大口喘息，脸朝下，注视着路面，热气从发间后颈涌出来蒸发成汗，时间还早，没有行人看到他这副疲惫的姿态。  
枝头的鸟叫了一声。  
啪嗒，啪嗒，一颗颗水珠打在眼前的路面上。  
几年前的冬天，他也曾这样奔跑着，但心境完全不同。

“及川！”  
听到背后喊他的声音，及川回过头去，黑尾铁朗气喘吁吁地站在身后，弯下腰喘气，红色的羽绒外套，深蓝牛仔裤，黑色运动鞋，还有一贯凌乱的发型，今天的黑尾铁朗与往日没有任何不同。  
除了手里握着的一束包装华丽的玫瑰花。  
“及川，跟我交往吧！”  
当初的黑尾是这样说的，比及川想的直白得多。

“还以为小黑会更浪漫一些，嘁。”嘴上嫌弃着，及川还是接过了那束花。深红的玫瑰被黑尾一路攥着在寒冬中奔跑，多少掉了几片花瓣，但总体还是红艳艳地开得健康又明亮，像黑尾铁朗此刻跳个不停的心脏。及川整理着花，抬眼看面前的高个子年轻人。  
离开高中一年多，经过大学期末考的修理，加上新的环境与社交圈子，黑尾似乎变得更成熟，不是胡子拉碴做事随便那种成年人圆滑狡诈的成熟，大概是有了将来更明确的工作目标、承担了家人更高远的期望的成熟，以及，对自己心仪对象，敢于出口求爱的成熟。  
黑尾走过来，低头看着及川彻，宫城县的漂亮男孩撇嘴移开目光没有迎合对方的视线。可恶，真叫人妒忌，这个男人，能够去做自己想做的事，并且大概率会成功——偏不！偏不要随便让他得手！  
“答应，还是不答应？”黑尾耐心得很，笑得眼睛弯弯的，手围拢及川捧花的双手，玫瑰花横在他们之间，暧昧的红色染上及川的脸颊。  
猫咪的求爱是很难拒绝的。  
及川没有回答，他给了黑尾一个吻。  
——既然没办法确定未来，那就先确定眼前吧。

事情可以从他们毕业的那个假期说起。  
省略前情提取中心的话，就是在输掉进军全国的门票后，开启了普通高中生模式的及川彻通过努力学习考到了东京。毕业后的高三假期晃晃悠悠清闲得很，及川拉上岩泉松川他们四个人的海滩毕业旅行正好遇到从东京来的黑尾和研磨，从未在球场上相遇的年轻人燃起了斗志，顶着日渐毒辣的阳光打了一场沙滩排球——或者是好几场，记不清了，沙滩排球跟他们一贯打的室内排球还是有些区别，那时候的六个人对规则也不甚清楚，半认真半胡闹地比试着，旅途结束后，在回程的车上，及川得知了自己与黑尾考进了同一所大学。  
及川跟大多数男生一样选了工科，黑尾选的是商科，除了某几门必修课外，他与黑尾不算经常碰面，顶多只是偶尔路上撞见了打个招呼。上课的时候及川喜欢坐前排，黑尾一般坐后排，不知道是不是怕自己的身高加发型阻碍别的同学的视线。在前排的及川偶尔会听到后排女生小声讨论自己，他不知道的是在一众女孩子的视线中夹着一个黑尾铁朗。  
时间逐渐推向夏天，黑尾注视着及川的后脑勺走神——浅棕色的格子或纯白，围着及川干净白皙的后颈，及川彻喜欢穿衬衣，在工科男生中有独一份的优雅大方。青叶城西的球服也是带领子的，他看比赛录像的时候留意到及川扯起领口擦汗的模样。黑尾的手指轻轻在桌面点点，无所事事地转了转笔尖。  
黑尾与及川的第一个交集还是因为排球。  
开学一个月后，各个社团开始了招揽新人的活动。张贴画与立牌树立在广场两侧，及川路过排球社的帐篷时不由得停住了脚。  
所在的大学并非排球强校，帐篷前的人寥寥无几，及川拿起一旁推车里的球，在手心掂了掂。负责招新的女生看见有个帅哥来，紧张得说话都有些磕磕巴巴的，询问他是否对排球有兴趣。  
“不加入吗？”  
身后一个偏低的男音，带着慵懒的腔调，黑尾铁朗斜背着书包走上来，嘴角挂着他标志性的带点不良的笑容。及川一言不发把手里的排球扔过来，被黑尾铁朗轻轻松松接住了。  
“继续打排球吧，及川彻。”  
“小黑没有权利替他人做决定哦。”  
黑尾把球在指尖转着，引来路过女生好奇的目光，沉默一会，黑尾把球放回去：“只是一个建议而已，况且，尚若从今往后球场没有你，我会觉得遗憾的。”他说着，拉开包，向负责任的同学递过去自己的申请表：“能和你在同一支球队是我的荣幸啊，及川同学。”  
于是等到自由训练的时候，毫不意外的，黑尾铁朗看到了及川大王的身影。

“说来，毕业后有回去看自己后辈的比赛吗？”  
黑尾把毛巾挂在脖子上仰头喝水的时候，及川向他发问。  
“没有呢，总觉得经常回去打扰后辈不是一个好前辈的作风。”他拉起毛巾擦擦脸，“犬冈见到我回去看他们就像见到主人出差回来的狗狗一样兴奋，不能集中精神练球，研磨、山本他们也高三了，会越来越忙。及川你呢？”  
“青城虽然没有了我这个主将，实力还是在的。矢巾他应该能做好青城的二传——就冲他敢教训小狂犬这一点，金田一和国见也发挥稳定，升到高二应该能成为队伍的中坚力量了吧。”放下水杯，他和黑尾躺在地板上做拉伸，及川看着大学体育馆高高的房顶，忍不住笑了起来。  
“想起什么有意思的事情了吗，及川君？”  
“并不是，”他侧过身去，腰间的肌肉舒张开的酸麻感让他一阵轻松：“只是突然发现自己不用紧张地准备正式比赛，不用划分判断每个人的长处与短板来赢得胜利，这样悠闲地谈论过往的队员还真是快乐啊。”  
“说不定赢多几场校联赛，还会被叫回去音驹跟他们打练习赛。”黑尾调侃，“虽然音驹还没成长到与大学的球队对抗的地步，我已经想好要怎么对付他们的接球了。”  
“你还真是——变节得如此迅速啊！”  
“这叫知己知彼，及川大王不懂了吧……嗷！疼疼疼！”  
捂着被锤的肩膀坐起来，黑尾的眉毛拧成一块：“说不过就揍人，你跟谁学的？”  
“当然是跟我的青梅竹马岩……”  
岩泉一。  
及川发现几个月来，他竟然都没有再跟岩泉联络过。

有些人就是突然从生命里消失了。  
——并非出于死亡或是别的不可抗原因，只是普通的毕业分别，明明几个月前他们还一同在海滩嬉闹，等到樱花落尽时却断了联系。岩泉并不是个会主动表达自己的人，他们在一起更多时候像是及川在不停黏着岩泉一，从幼稚园就开始了这样不对等的关系，及川跟着他一同上学放学，一同上树抓虫下河捞虾，但就是这样天天见面的人在某一天过后便杳无音信，及川竟然也没有觉得哪里不对劲，齿轮依旧咔嚓咔嚓转动，自己就这么适应了身边没有岩泉一的生活。  
想想还真是不可思议。及川鼓了鼓脸，伸手捞过手机，哒哒哒地给岩泉发line。  
对方回信息回得挺快，无非是谈论刚到大学的生活，忙碌的开学周，选课，新的舍友。合上手机及川感到一丝安心，岩泉说话方式还是跟以前一样，意识到这点他自己也觉得好笑，什么以前不以前的，弄得两个人像分开了十年一样长久，要是被岩泉知道自己像个老头子一样感慨，恐怕会被他调笑的吧。

大学的生活比起高中自由许多，应付课程之余，及川有了更多可支配的时间，球技也因为充沛的训练时间而日益精进。天气开始变得炎热，蝉鸣一声比一声响亮起来，他与黑尾的配合也愈发默契，在练习结束后一同晃晃悠悠地去买冰棍或者饮料，再迎着橙色的夕阳慢吞吞地回宿舍。一缕微风拂过他们的衣角，抬手擦汗的时候方才意识到：夏天来了。  
大学的第一个暑假，及川没有回宫城县。  
没有回家的目的十分简单明确。  
“我们去看东京塔吧，小黑！”

在面对黑尾丰富玩味的表情后，及川依旧毫不退缩：“你知道的！外地人总想去东京塔前拍张游客照吧！小黑作为当地人不当导游太可惜了！”  
“你不用说这么大声的。”黑尾觉得自己的耳膜嗡嗡振动，他还没捋清楚为什么自己是东京当地人就要给游客及川彻当导游的逻辑就先在对方热切的眼神中败下阵来。当然作为交换，及川彻也答应看完东京塔后跟黑尾去他想去的地方。  
“唔，今年暑假也想去海滩呢。”黑尾这样说道。  
行程无比顺利，两个人都是行动效率及其高的聪明人。站在东京塔上鸟瞰夜景的确赏心悦目，高楼间的风很强，吹得整个夏夜都有些凉意。黑尾叫住蹦蹦跳跳的及川彻，举起相机。  
“来笑一个，及川大王。”  
“小黑怎么突然拍我，还没准备好呢。”及川撸了撸头发，冲镜头摆了个自认为很帅的姿势：“3,2,1——略略略——”  
观景台飘出去一截，不少人买票上来就为了在这块小平台上站十几分钟。透过取景器黑尾看到及川嘴角张扬的笑，风几乎一刻不止，在他和及川中间呼啦啦穿过，带着万千点霓虹灯光与都市的喧嚣把平台上的两个年轻男孩层层裹挟，他们脚下失意的得意的快乐的悲伤的人潮涌动不息，但此刻黑尾金色的瞳仁只定格在及川身上，那个笑得比这一切繁华都灿烂的及川彻，面向他，背朝万物，披着黑夜，姿势豪迈表情夸张——  
有什么在改变、发酵，变得混沌且难以控制，黑尾看不清那野兽的面目，却清楚那不是病变或其他洪水猛兽，无需让他担心。及川应该也感受到了，但他们谁都没有说破，他们享受这个变化的过程。真不愧是大王者，黑尾心里感叹，但大王也好魔王也好，什么都好，他不在乎。黑尾的身体微微发抖，奇异的紧张感在他心口徘徊，逐渐占据他的肋骨和肩膀，最后蔓延至嘴唇。灯火太明亮了，如同白昼般不真实，他恍惚回到毕业那个夏天，及川穿着花里胡哨的裤衩在沙滩上肆无顾忌地呐喊奔跑，男孩子们手里拿着水枪胡乱滋，及川光着脚踩到沙子里的贝壳时龇牙咧嘴的表情让他们笑了很久。黑尾连续按了好几下快门，仿佛这样就能穿过时间留住那一刻。  
放下相机，黑尾向及川伸出手：“该回去了吧？”  
该去往下一个地方了吧。  
该更进一步了吧。

两个人在东京的夜市乱逛——尽管第二天就要赶去海滨小镇的车，他们依旧觉得这个夜晚可以通宵游玩，从前后跟着到并肩，最后及川拉着黑尾的手在深夜空无一人的街道上狂奔，恐怕跑过了几条街才停下来，黑尾的斜背包在他身后一颠一颠的，得益于两人长期的锻炼才没有胸痛岔气。霓虹招牌在远远的地方闪烁，及川弯腰喘个不停，橘色的路灯倾泻满身，他发出爽朗的大笑，黑尾莫名其妙跟着也笑了起来。  
“这下好了、呼、吃的宵夜全都消化完了吧。”  
“说得是啊……噗哈哈哈哈……咳咳，宾馆是……哪个方向来着？”  
“小黑、竟然路痴了，哈哈哈……让及川大王给你带路吧……咳咳咳！”  
黑尾叉腰顺了顺气，看着旁边那个人生地不熟却又嘴巴要强的家伙，无奈地从包里掏出手机开始查地图。

第二天他们在城际列车上睡得昏天地暗，及川的口水流到了黑尾的肩膀，却能够在睡醒用自己的俊脸让邻座的女生红了脸，下车的时候黑尾买了杯咖啡，顺理成章把及川的那份一起付了。喝着咖啡的及川没有再打哈欠了，乖乖嗦着饮料话也少了几分。冰块在纸杯里随走路的晃动互相碰撞发出嘎啦声，凝成水珠一行行流下，润湿了黑尾的手心。  
好险。黑尾咬着吸管想，身边这个家伙引人注目得很，稍不注意别人就会想把他牵走，要怎样才能把他留住呢？  
“小黑在盘算什么坏主意？”肩膀突然被人搂住，及川的下巴靠过来——托一向自律的黑尾的福，早上匆匆起床赶车之前还有时间让他俩刮了个胡子：“表情好可怕哦。”  
“在想一会是买芒果味还是香草味的冰淇淋。”黑尾翻了个白眼说胡话，及川把脸埋在他肩膀又笑起来，头顶大片的浓阴遮住他俩的身形。突然及川放开黑尾疾走两步以扣球的姿势向上一跃，伸直的手臂打到了低垂的枝叶，落地时他的指尖夹着一片新叶，伸到黑尾铁朗面前炫耀似的晃晃：“决定不了就抓阄好了，这片是香草味——”他又跳了一下，“这是芒果味。”  
“行了一会儿环保局的人要来抓你了。”黑尾赶紧制止了及川的幼稚行为，及川把两片叶子揣进裤兜，斑驳的树影落在秀气的小腿上，好像他正踩着光点前进，或者与这夏日融化在了一起。  
怎么，不止是路过的女孩子，连这绵延不断的绿意和夏天都想要拥抱这个男孩吗？  
黑尾感到一阵懊悔和无力，走在前面的及川突然回头看着他。  
“小黑！我听见海浪的声音了！”他凝神听了一会，蹬蹬瞪向前跑去，棕色的头发随着跑动的姿态上下飞舞：“小黑快点跟上来！”  
黑尾铁朗看着向远处的白光奔跑的背影，忍不住笑了。  
“好！”他大声回应，一同往海边奔去。  
在他们身后，枯黄的落叶刷刷扬起，铺满了他们的脚印。

海岸线在视线的尽头，黑尾追着及川的背影，海浪袭来，双脚踏进雪白的浪花，哗哗的海潮声变成了风声，吹过秋天，吹出漫天飞雪，“及川！”他喊他的名字，及川转身看着他跑上前，抱着玫瑰站定。  
然后他们接吻了。  
“你早就想这么做了吧，黑尾。”  
对方一语中的，黑尾抿嘴不作答，“是从什么时候开始的？”及川追问。  
是啊，从什么时候开始呢？大学赢下第一场联赛的庆功宴？搬家忙活一整天躺倒在地板上那个夜晚？一同旅行回程的车厢中？黑尾捂着答案不说，及川的双手环住他的脖子：“是在我们毕业那年第一次见面的海滨？”  
看着对方惊诧的神情和微微泛红的耳尖，及川知道自己说对了。  
“第一次见你，就想吻你，彻。”  
黑尾喊了他的名字，声音像雪沙一样温柔。红玫瑰的花瓣飘落，零落成泥。

与黑尾关系稳定下来后，似乎连时间的流动都加快了。  
“小黑！新年快乐！”  
一转眼又过了一年，新年早晨，刚从被窝里睁开眼的黑尾就遭到了及川的飞扑攻击，无奈地揉揉身上人的脑袋，明明自己才是音驹高校毕业的，青城的及川却更像一只猫咪——自己一直计划养只狗来着，但及川显然比宠物犬更加黏人。  
“今年也一起去祈福吧，小黑？”

元旦的神社人山人海，黑尾和及川两人顺着人流慢慢走着，周围很嘈杂，白雾遮断了彼此的目光，便干脆用触觉代替视线。隔着手套牵在一起的两只手也有一种安心感。经过鸟居拾级而上，双手合十许下心愿，对于新年运势的抽签两人都跃跃欲试。  
“怎么样，抽到什么了？”黑尾把自己那张写着“凶”的字条收在手心，故作轻松地发问。  
“唔，不怎么好……”及川苦着脸给黑尾看他的签。  
大凶。  
黑尾头顶冒出一排黑线。  
“真扫兴啊，亏我刚刚还祈祷接下来的联赛能顺利登顶呢……”  
把厄运纸条系在神社的树上，离去前黑尾还潇洒地挥了挥手告别好像这样就能甩掉厄运一帆风顺，但刚走出几步他就被积雪压断的树枝砸到了头，中午去的拉面店又意外地人满为患，回家摁亮开关发觉灯管毫无动静才明白在停电，丢垃圾时袖口挂到了门把手，到了晚上黑尾准备洗澡，拧开龙头那刻才想起花洒坏掉的事实，喷薄而出的冷水毫不客气地浇了一脸，瑟瑟发抖冲完澡的黑尾裹着被子刷手机，一刷新推特就看到了大将优搂着他的小美华在秀恩爱，两人的新年运势上红果果的“吉”字刺得他双目发痛。  
“及川！”  
“好了好了……小黑今天真倒霉呢……”揉着那颗萎掉的鸡冠头叹气，及川无奈地让出自己的膝盖给大黑猫当垫子，揉着揉着及川自己的表情也微妙起来：“说来我抽中了大凶哎，那岂不是……”  
咔嚓，及川大人停止了思考。  
出租屋内一片哀嚎。

但及川并没有遭遇什么不幸——买面包碰上特价，过马路正好绿灯，上午丢了钱夹下午就抓到小偷，运势中的“大凶”似乎对他的生活没有造成威胁。及川哼着小调，心情大好。  
他换好球服，做着热身运动，今天的联赛也一定要赢下来——  
直到他看向球网的另一端。  
对方的首发球员也看着自己，那张脸曾经见过太多次以至于这幅惊讶混着喜悦的神情与记忆中那红着眼角与自己碰拳的模样重合起来让他有一瞬间穿越时空的错觉，岩泉转头跟自己队友说了什么，然后撩起网向及川走来。

冷静下来，自己之前也不是没有见过岩泉在网对面的样子，还在青城队内训练的时候，带高一的新人练习时他和岩泉也试过当对手。再熟悉不过了，他扣球的姿势，从幼年便见过无数次的，及川清楚岩泉每一个眼神的转动，每一个起跳的步骤，三步助跑是要发怎样的球，七步球路又会有怎样的变化。分毫不差，及川棕色的眼睛盯着飞跃球网的排球，向后喊道：“防守！”  
岩泉也很清楚自己托球的手势吧，会把球传给谁，会不会用二次进攻，太熟悉了，每一次触球及川都忍不住感叹，当时小松小卷他们怎么说的来着？如同呼吸开合般自然。他想作出突破，手上却还是不自觉把球传向自己最顺手的方向，果不其然岩泉的身影朝攻手那边移动，球路被识破了。  
这一场比赛他们打满了三局，最后一局甚至打进了30分的大关，结局以及川所在的学校惜败告终。及川鼓着脸，看着对面的球员抱成一团，不少人伸手去揉岩泉的脑袋，他看了好一会，直到黑尾过来提醒他列队了才回过神来。  
是自己过于在意了吗。  
“喂，去吃饭吧。”黑尾收拾好东西，把包背在肩上。走出体育馆时天已经擦黑了，他们才留意到外面下着雨。刚刚打比赛太激烈，竟然完全忽略了雨点落在体育馆屋顶的声音。  
“真不走运。”不知道黑尾是在说比赛的事情还是说自己没带伞，及川咬着嘴唇沉默一会，站住了。  
“抱歉小黑。”他把自己手里的伞往黑尾手中一塞，转身冲进了雨幕。  
黑尾在原地，看着及川跑向岩泉的伞下。  
果然会去找岩泉一啊，及川这个家伙。  
黑尾撑开了那把伞，透明的伞布，雨水在上面碎成满天星。

回到家，抖抖雨伞把它立在墙角，水顺着重力在尖端汇聚成一小滩。黑尾洗了澡，吹干头发，及川还没回来。他坐在沙发上，百无聊赖地打开电视。打了一下午比赛，整个人应该疲惫无比，但他不想就这么睡去。  
“本台报道，近日雷阵雨增多，街道出现内涝、地陷，请各位市民出行注意安全……”  
黑尾瞄了一眼挂钟，这个点了，雨也没有停。他又看向门口，想起没有雨伞的及川彻。  
“应该不会出什么事。”他像是自我安慰般说道。风吹进来，凉丝丝的，窗户没关上。黑尾站起来关窗，同时检查了窗台，所幸风不朝这边刮，地板安然无事。  
门口传来钥匙的声响，黑尾折回客厅：“终于回来了么，及川——”  
“抱歉啊，黑尾君。”  
岩泉把后背上背着的家伙小心放下来，他全身都快湿透，尤其是前胸的衣服。前额的头发被雨湿成一缕一缕贴在脑门上，及川拿着伞，低着头不说话。“他——”岩泉指了指沉默的人影，“不小心在路上滑了一下，脚有些扭到了，算是旧伤了。带他去医院检查了一下，没什么大问题，不过怕他走回来加重伤势，又下这么大雨，索性把他背回来了。”岩泉抹了把脸，“听说现在黑尾君和及川住在一起，接下来的日子拜托你照顾这个麻烦的家伙了。”  
“知道了。”黑尾应道，“辛苦你。”  
岩泉没有久留，寒暄几句就告辞了。合上门，黑尾看着一言不发的及川彻，内心一声长叹。走过去，轻轻揉了揉及川的头发，岩泉把他保护得很好，一点淋湿的迹象都没有。黑尾蹲下来，捧起及川的脚，脱掉他的袜子：“输了球心情这么差吗？”  
及川的嘴角动了动，不知道是回应他还是无意识。黑尾的手心握着及川的脚踝：“先去洗个澡吧，嗯？我扶你。”

“所以比赛前岩泉跟你说什么了？”黑尾一边往及川身上打泡泡一边发问。  
“不就是一些加油啊，努力啊之类的话。”及川吹了吹自己的刘海，额头靠在瓷砖上，“输了比赛又摔跤，我果然开始倒霉了。”  
“别乱说。”黑尾把他拉直坐好，租的公寓没有浴缸，为了方便及川扭伤的脚踝他弄了张板凳给及川，自己就站着。热水冲刷得及川本来就白皙的皮肤有些发红，黑尾的手落在及川的肩上，感到心神不宁。  
跟岩泉见面也很正常吧，毕竟他们从小一起长大。但怎么说……  
现在自己才是及川的队友、及川的恋人。他所了解到的，虽然高中追求及川的人很多，但要么只是少不经事的玩闹，要么就被及川回绝，真正的“恋爱”加在一起恐怕不超过三个星期。  
“高中三年最爱我的，恐怕是小岩呢。”及川睡在他身边，开玩笑到，“虽然有时候看到小岩的扣球，的确会有心动的感觉呢。青叶城西的王牌，这样的头衔听着就很可靠嘛，小松小卷你们说是不是？”  
黑尾自诩不是一个小肚鸡肠的男人，也没什么独占欲胜负心，但是在比赛过后，及川彻当年的话语总是不断翻腾在他心口。  
可靠什么的，心动什么的。  
他想起那些朝及川抛来的爱慕眼神和夏天包围着他的绿荫，周围的一切都对这个男子跃跃欲试，他感觉脚下发软，手掌中及川的肩头如此的不真实。及川还是一副颓废的模样，黑尾定了定心神，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，去找浴巾。

及川的脚受伤后，便缺席了与黑尾的晨跑。于是每个早上都是黑尾先起来，洗漱更衣，晨跑结束后再给及川带早餐，再顺带买一些缺乏的日用品。有一次吃着早餐，黑尾停下了手里的筷子，及川正美滋滋地喝着粥，发觉自己正被对方审视着，颇不自在地摸了摸脸：“怎么了？”  
“胖了。”笃定的语气。  
“呜哇才没有！”羞恼地伸手作势要打黑尾，却不小心弄翻了桌面上的筷子筒，餐具哗啦散落一地，黑尾俯下身去收拾，及川却得寸进尺地把脚踩在黑尾的后背，黑尾啧了一声，伸手用筷子头挠及川的脚板底，对方吱哇叫着缩回了脚，黑尾神定气闲地捋了把刘海，把刷碗的任务扔给了喜欢恶作剧的家伙。  
天气逐渐炎热，黑尾在一次晨跑回来后，带回来的除了早餐，还有一盆花。  
“小黑喜欢花。”坐在阳台上，及川无所事事地晃荡着两条长腿，他想起那年冬天告白的时候，黑尾手里明艳的玫瑰。在一起后，纪念日或节日庆典时黑尾也喜欢买花回来。“母亲还在的时候，家里就经常有花。”黑尾小心地摸了摸新长出来的嫩叶，“她教我，以后如果遇到了心仪的对象，也要像呵护花草一样细心对待。”  
“噢。”及川挠了挠脸，“我嘛……好像小时候都在捉虫子和打排球中度过了，况且一直跟小岩捆在一起，也没有养什么宠物……”  
黑尾看了他一眼：“是啊，脸蛋挺精致，侍弄起花花草草就是粗神经啊。”  
“小黑又损我！”  
“什么损你，我说的事实。”一边招架及川毫无章法的攻击，黑尾一边不服输地回嘴，“连自己都照顾不好的家伙没有立场说话。”  
“……黑尾铁朗！”  
“要不怎么把脚扭了？”  
“那只是——意外！”及川说不过他，便伸手毫不客气地在黑尾那撮刘海上揪了一把，“况且小岩也一直在照顾我的！”  
“好痛！混蛋川！”黑尾龇牙咧嘴，手却小心护着及川的腰防止他从阳台上滚下去。“明明现在是我……”他说道一半闭了嘴，及川停下来，脸埋在黑尾的肩膀，肌肤相贴的地方温度很高，及川的呼吸变得潮湿，吹得黑尾脖子痒痒的。  
“没想到竟然输了。”黑尾看不到及川此刻的表情，只听到他闷闷的声音贴着骨头传来，及川的脑袋动了动，又说道：“不甘心。”  
“还在想那天比赛的事？”  
及川抬起头：“小岩因为别人的托球而赢下了比赛，不甘心。”  
盛夏的天空滚过一阵惊雷，天色变得灰暗。“要下雨了，小黑，”及川跳下来，“该回去了。”  
“好。”黑尾应道。把门带上前又想起了什么，转身把新买的花抱回了室内。  
阵雨前的低气压盘亘在他心中，黑尾看着房间那头戴着耳机的及川彻，内心惴惴不安。  
有什么地方正变得不对劲。  
第二天，黑尾在玄关穿运动鞋的时候，及川的身影出现在他身后。  
“我跟你一起去。”及川也蹲下来换鞋子。黑尾皱了皱眉头：“你的脚还没好彻底，再休息几个星期吧。”  
“不必了。”及川原地跑跳几下，“早点恢复训练，就能早点回到球场上。况且，”及川对他露出一个灿烂得过分的笑容，“每天看着小黑独自跑步，感觉好孤单呢，路上竟然连个搭讪的姑娘都没有……”  
黑尾嘴角抽动，“垃圾川”这个本来属于岩泉的口头禅险些脱口而出。  
“如果有人来勾搭，我就说我有你了啊。”黑尾一副无所谓的态度，“对方总不至于缺乏自知之明到这个地步。”  
跑在左前方的及川没有回应，棕色的头发随着跑动的姿态一跳一跳地上下飞舞。  
在他们头顶，是枫树永恒的、绵密的无尽枝叶，沿着人行道，扩散到天际。

“啊……”  
“唔……”  
“应该是……不行了吧。”  
“嗯，不行了。”  
黑色的脑袋和棕色的脑袋靠在一起，在他们两个高大身躯投影之下，那盆半死不活的花显得更加死气沉沉。蔫了的黄叶无力气地打着卷，原本饱满的花瓣缩水般干枯萎靡。黑尾痛心地伸出一根手指轻轻一碰，盆栽立马受不住地又脱落了几瓣粉红。“可能是花园土的问题。”黑尾站起来叹气，望望高高的天空：“真可惜，这才刚刚到秋天呢。”  
“捱不过冬天了。”及川看着那盆在微风中打颤的花，内心一阵悲哀。  
第二天黑尾买了新的花园土回来，却发现花不见了。  
“及川，我的花呢？”  
“嗯？”正在对付期末论文的及川摘下耳机，“花？我帮你扔了。”  
“哈？！”黑尾手里的袋子和工具掉在了地上，“明明还能抢救一下，”他捂住心口，“况且就算是死了，也要把它安心埋葬好啊。”这副颇为顾影自怜的姿态收获了及川一个嫌弃的眼神：“搞什么啊，你难道要葬花吗。”他又戴上耳机，“死了就是死了，这也是没有办法的事。”  
黑尾默默地收拾好工具，及川又补了一句：“况且经历过花期，就已经没什么遗憾了吧。”  
就可以放手了吧。及川默默想着，手却不自觉攥紧了。  
他们一如既往去晨跑，天气渐渐转凉，头顶不再是悠远的翠绿，枫叶变得鲜红，映衬着秋天特有的蓝天格外醒目。满城都是这样的红，鲜艳却逐渐衰亡的颜色，随风而起，飞舞在两个年轻人的身后。  
很快的，冬天降临了。  
及川回到了他久违的故乡，黑尾跟他没有回去，他们短暂地分开了。月台上，黑尾替及川整理好围巾，宫城的冬天比东京要冷，去年他们一起回去的时候差点把黑猫的爪子冻伤。及川拉着行李，一副很轻松的模样：“好啦好啦小黑，怎么你也这么缠人，像我的第二个妈妈一样……不对，应该是第三个妈妈。”  
“那还不是你自己过得太糟糕我放心不下。”黑尾说，他低头看及川，想要从对方的神情中找到一点不舍，却失败了。发车的铃声响起，及川向他挥挥手：“拜——小黑——”  
“等一下，我还有最后一个问题，”黑尾看着涌动的人群逐渐遮盖及川的身影，脑海中突然闪现电影中各种离别的名场面，及川努力回头看他，黑尾用双手拢成喇叭向他喊话：“第三个妈妈是几个意思啊——！”  
“因为第二个妈妈是小岩哦，笨蛋黑尾——”  
挤上列车，收拾行李，找到自己的座位坐好，窗外的景色开始随着速度逐渐拉长模糊。及川彻摁亮手机，上面显示一条消息：  
“下车给我发个信息，我来接你。From：岩泉一。”  
他熄了屏幕，无力地把头靠在车窗上。

没有及川彻在身边的假期格外安静也格外漫长。黑尾揣着手走在路上，东京下雪了，而天气预报里报道宫城的气温比东京更低。及川那边也应该下雪了吧，黑尾无来由地想，他掏出手机，带着手套的手指有些不灵活地滑动解锁，回去之后，及川除了“顺利抵达”外没有更多的联系。黑尾耸了耸肩，一阵寒风吹过，企图钻进他风衣的缝隙，路边没清理的积雪被行人和车轮踩得脏脏的，没有人在意。  
黑尾觉得这个冬天比以往都要冷。

说来就快毕业了，不知道及川有什么打算呢，高中认识的朋友里，有继续打排球的，有专心攻读大学的，现在应该也准备出来实习了吧。黑尾坐在地铁上，思绪漫无目的地漂流。假期快要结束了，回去之后就是毕业的答辩，他也要为自己的就业准备一下——  
口袋里手机嗡嗡振动，来电显示是及川彻，黑尾接起来：“喂喂，这里是黑尾。”  
“黑尾的假期过得还好吗？”及川的声音听上去还是一如既往，他笑了笑：“挺悠闲的，就是出门的时候，总是撞上突如其来的雪。”  
“我要跟黑尾说一个很重要的决定，准备好了吗？”  
列车穿过隧道发出巨大的轰鸣声，黑尾把手机换到另一边耳朵：“说吧，什么事？”  
“我——决定——”  
轰隆，轰隆。  
黑尾走出地铁站，外面的雪花纷纷扬扬，他想起自己又没有带伞。  
倚靠着墙壁等待雪停，纯白一点点落下来，累积，周围的温度越来越低，寒冷在他的身体里奔跑。黑尾想要冲出去，让身体动起来，让血液流动的热度抵消掉这刺骨的透心凉。  
及川在电话里，其实跟他说了两个很重要的决定。  
一个是：“我决定继续打排球了。”  
另一个是：“黑尾，我们分手吧。”

黑尾看着漫天的雪，觉得及川的分手宣言像这场雪一样毫无预兆，也雪一样冰冷却软弱，太阳一出来就化得一干二净。  
他咬咬牙，跑出了地铁站。  
尽管如此。  
“我决定继续打排球了。”“好。”  
“我们分手吧。”“……好。”  
继续跑，还没有到终点。  
他不明白自己为什么就是如此纵容那家伙，像是想要对他进行的某种补偿，可是他们明明两不相欠，这些年来黑尾自认他对及川并无愧疚，无论是放松下来的生活的体贴，还是紧张比赛时候的关键得分。黑尾一路飞奔，回忆里两个人的片段不断追在他身后，甩都甩不掉。终于他气喘吁吁地站在了家门口，落在他身上的雪花都被体温所融化。转动钥匙的时候，心脏狠狠地痛着，不知道是因为奔跑还是因为及川的离开。推开门，及川的东西一件件还留在房间里，假期结束后，他应该会搬家吧，黑尾颓然地靠着门滑落，心口还是很痛，但黑尾脸上只有木然的神色。穿堂风呼呼穿过，把窗台上的相框吹翻了，啪地倒扣着摔在地上。  
黑尾慢慢走过去把它拾起来，那是他们第一年假期去东京塔的照片，玻璃的表面碎成蛛网的形状，从及川心口的位置四射裂开。  
风停了下来，安静的房间里只有男人小声啜泣的声音，眼泪从脸颊滑落，掉在相片上如雨滴般破碎。

开学后及川果然回来搬家了，他的东西不算很多，但新的地址离这里很远。黑尾看着他把一件件行李打包装好，仿佛一点点地将自己从这个他们共同生活了几年的房子中的痕迹擦去。那张摔碎的相片被黑尾收了起来，他不想让及川误会自己在对他们的分手感到愤怒。最后等及川打点好一切，天已经黑了。及川拉着行李箱，推开门。  
不要回头。  
一步。  
不要回头。  
两步。  
不要回头。  
停住。  
太难了，不回头去看他，太难了。离开之后，马上就是毕业季，时间不会停下，他们很快就会被社会的浪潮所淹没，有可能他们再也不会见面了。及川转过头去，门开着，黑尾站在门口看着他，脸上满是不舍和哀伤，还有一丝期望，等待着自己回心转意，重新迎向他的怀抱。及川的眼泪一下子涌了出来，不应该的，他怎么可以这样伤害黑尾，但是，但是——  
“别哭。”黑尾似乎想伸手揉揉自己的头发又忍住了，他眼睛亮闪闪的，低头喃喃：“怎么哭的人会是你呢。”  
“抱歉，小黑，都是我的问题，我很抱歉……”及川的声音充满了痛苦，“我不能……我感觉不到……自己完全地爱着小黑了……我不能够再全心全意爱着小黑了……”  
黑尾看着眼泪从及川漂亮的棕色眼睛里大颗大颗滚落，喉咙里像梗着什么东西一句话也说不出口。他的手指弹动，想为他抹去眼泪，却又恍惚醒悟自己现在又有什么立场去做这么亲密的举动，于是他把手揣进口袋，看着及川流着眼泪转身而去。  
及川手里拉着行李提着背包，眼泪一直流也没有办法腾出手来擦掉，外面的冷风一吹，便觉得脸上紧巴巴地绷着。原先的泪水被冰冻，又有新的泪水涌出，一直流到他的嘴里，苦得很。

三年后。  
“女士们先生们，欢迎乘坐本趟航班，飞机即将起飞，请坐下并系好安全带……”  
念完播音稿，黑尾暂时关闭了广播，推开机务人员的舱门，开始进行起飞前的例行巡检。  
一切无误，他松了口气，瞄了一眼航班信息。  
这趟航空从日本飞往迈阿密，再在芝加哥转飞，最终去到阿根廷。  
黑尾的眼神暗了暗。  
自从三年前，他与及川彻分手后，两个人就再也没有相见。毕业后，黑尾铁朗考取了空乘的资格，及川去了海外打职赛。黑尾奔波在各个城市之间，只有在休假时才会返回东京。一开始，他也曾想过是否会在万米高空遇到及川，但天空如此广阔，一架波音747仿佛也只是一只蚂蚁般渺小。望着窗舷外流动的白云，他内心感慨万千。  
倒是在头等舱遇见过研磨。研磨问起他的近况，黑尾无不戏谑地说现在自己好像一只候鸟，在不同温差地带来回飞动。研磨不留情面地吐槽说我以为小黑会说自己成了流浪猫，黑尾对此哭笑不得。  
流浪猫，倒是想找个人收养自己。他想起当年，每次和及川去猫咖，及川吸猫都吸得特别开心，而自己则能做到两个小时内与店内所有的猫成为敌人。这家伙，天生就拥有让别人信赖他的能力啊，黑尾叹气，不知道他现在过得怎么样了，身边有没有可以依赖的人。其实他与及川哪怕不当恋人，还可以退一步当朋友，可结果却是谁也没有再联系对方。没有怨恨，没有愤懑，就这么自然而然地寿终正寝，像太阳出来雪会融化一样干脆透明。他最后只知道及川在南美洲寻找着排球生涯的出路，周围也有不少当年的朋友还热爱着排球，加入了职赛或者俱乐部。但倒时差的航班飞行让黑尾经常赶不上看他们比赛的直播，渐渐的他就远离了排球。  
不再打排球的日子，黑尾学会了钢琴。他本来就天资聪颖，手指又修长灵活。同事都称赞弹着琴的黑尾特别优雅，一扫平日的痞气，像风度翩翩的绅士。黑尾按着黑白的琴键，顺手翻过一页乐谱，想起高中时候，泽村说排球队的二传就像乐队的指挥家，那么自己也算有幸得到过及川的指挥吧，不知道他看见真正演奏起乐器的自己会是怎样的情形，会惊讶吗？还是会跟在场的女生共舞？  
他还能够再一次地指挥自己的琴声吗？

飞完这趟航班，黑尾又可以获得一段休假。东京已经很冷了，他走下舷梯，呼出一口白气。机场跑道打扫得干干净净，没有一点积雪。他提起箱子，伸个懒腰，决定好好享受一下假期。  
啊，就从吃一顿丰富的晚餐开始犒劳自己吧。许久不回东京，的确有些想念当地的青花鱼了。  
回到家，舒舒服服洗了个澡，心满意足地扑倒在床上，黑尾很快进入了梦乡。

“我说，你要磨叽到什么时候啊？”  
床上巨大的哥斯拉玩偶后面，两根棕色的呆毛晃了晃。  
“他现在人就在东京，你到底去不去见他？”  
“呜……小岩……”  
“一把年纪的人了连自己到底想要什么都分不清楚吗？”岩泉叹气，伸手把那只巨型哥斯拉拿走夹在腋下，及川彻没地方躲了，委屈地抱着膝盖缩成一团。  
“跟黑尾分手后打电话给我，问你怎么了就只是哭，吓得我还以为发生了什么不得了的事。闯到我家里来上气不接下气地说着什么‘我好像过于在意小岩’这种摸不着头脑的话，拜托，从小一起长大的朋友突然冲过来告白，你能接受我还不能接受呢。”岩泉把哥斯拉放下，转而把及川彻从床脚拔出来，“结果呢，分手多久就在我旁边后悔了多久，三年过去了，是不是还要等三年你才去跟他说清楚？堪比你打不过牛岛若利一样的执念了。”岩泉叹气，看着面前失落的及川，明明个子比他高，却耸着肩膀缩得比自己还小。“让你去找他又不去，却在每一次比赛完都旁敲侧击地问他有没有关注你的表现，谁这么无聊啊，就算前男友是明星球员也不会这么自找没趣。”岩泉的攻击像机关枪，及川扁着嘴一言不发，“让你跟他说清楚，就推脱时区不同国际话费贵，让你去见他，结果不是你没空就是他没空。既然还爱着黑尾，还想回到他身边去，为什么要逃避呢？”  
是啊，为什么要逃避呢？  
及川垂下眼睛，默默不语。  
在输掉那场比赛后，他一度陷入了嫉妒之中，对胜利的渴求和想要掌控一切的野心，这些情绪像个乌漆麻黑的怪兽，把他一口吞下。他不是没感觉到黑尾对岩泉的在意，他甚至比黑尾在意得多。从来都是自己与岩泉一同对抗对手，无论结局是失败还是成功，他们两个像互相联系的整体，但现在不一样了，岩泉胜利的光环无法戴在他头上，这让及川感到强烈的违和。  
原来，岩泉在对面的感觉，如此让人难受。  
是谁都可以，偏偏是岩泉一，与他打了这么多年排球的岩泉一。拼尽全力去夺取胜利却落空，但这份不甘岩泉却并未与他一同品尝——怎么能够？  
黑尾铁朗当时看出来了吗？他有提醒自己吗？有努力过试图把自己从这名为嫉妒的漆黑深渊中拽回来吗？  
他想起那围绕自己腰身的手臂，整理围巾时轻轻的触碰，下雪天一同打着伞在纷纷白雪中漫游，枫树的叶子快掉光了，只剩下光秃秃的树枝，承载着积雪。  
他还想起那盆死去的花，当时黑尾脸上惋惜的神情与立在门边的悲哀眼神逐渐重叠。  
因为太喜欢，所以才想把所有的自己给他，哪怕分出一毫的注意力都觉得像是背叛。甚至在对方没有感觉到之前，就先下了决定。“经历过花期便可舍弃”什么的，根本是大错特错——他和黑尾之间的花还未凋亡，就被自己残忍地剪断了。  
要是可以，把这错误生长的结局删除，重新回到当初分别的节点就好了。  
“花期过后还有果实，还有明年的春天。”岩泉叹了口气，“去见他吧，及川彻。”

一夜大雪，第二天，整个东京都被刷白了一层。黑尾习惯醒得很早，毕业后也一直保持着良好的作息。他看了看闹钟，决定去晨跑。  
久违了，东京的街道。他沿着街道跑着，呼吸的节奏很好，周围的环境很安静，路边的积雪很厚，还没有被人踩踏的迹象。  
兜里的手机嗡嗡一震，黑尾准备出门的时候没来得及看手机，顺势掏出来看了一眼，上面有两条消息，一条是三年来未曾联系过的及川发来的：  
“小黑现在在哪里呢，想过来见见你。”  
另一条是新闻播报：  
“CA圣胡安俱乐部知名球星及川彻遭遇车祸，现正送往医院抢救中……”

黑尾冲进医院，看到走廊上坐着岩泉。  
“怎么回事……”他大口喘着气，抹了把脸，把汗和眼泪连同刘海一并抹得乱七八糟，及川也在东京？以后还能打比赛吗？他醒过来又该怎么接受这个事实？黑尾觉得自己像身处小说里的情节般荒谬，但此刻及川的身体的确躺在手术台上，他有些坐不住了，焦虑让他失去了平日的理智冷静。他的手大力抓住岩泉的肩膀，不自觉提高了声调：“到底怎么了！告诉我啊！”  
“有些话他想当面跟你说，三年来他其实一直都……”  
“为了这件事他昨晚一夜没睡好，今天一早就醒了。”  
“他想买牛奶面包，楼下的便利店没有，多大个人了还像小孩子一样想吃的就一定要买到……”  
“只是过条马路而已。一辆醉驾的车疾驰而过，把他撞倒了。”  
“……黑尾？黑尾？”

铅灰色的天空再次飘起了雪，及川匆匆在街道上奔跑着，一堆堆白积在路边还没有化开，油柏马路安安静静，偶尔有汽车与他擦肩而过，驶向他背后未知的道路。  
他奔跑着，身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖。  
任何人只要看到他脸上的笑容就会明白，这个漂亮男子一定是去见他的心上人。  
或许应该再买一束玫瑰，就像他与自己告白那样。  
及川向前跑去，身后的脚印，落满了凋零的花瓣。


End file.
